powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kavpeny
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Logic Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 09:18, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Questions Answers PR Beyonder The character was stated to be either omnipotent or nigh omnipotent, and the extent of his power was defined as a universe being a drop in the ocean compared to himself, and to possess power a million times greater than multiversal scale. However, at this point in time the other cosmic entities did not anywhere nearly reach the heights of power that they were retconned into having during the 90s. During the mid 80s the Living Tribunal was stated to simply have the power to detonate stars by the handbooks, whereas during the early 90s even individual Celestials were stated to have infinite power, and the Living Tribunal to be a 16-dimensional entity (!), which is infinity raised to the power of 13. A million times greater than a multiverse in comparison is only extremely high 5-dimensional. Currently the cosmic entities have mostly been severely downgraded again however. Antvasima (talk) 12:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC) PR Beyonder = Ultipotent Indeed ! The words "Omnipotent" and "Omnsicient" were used and abused during Secret Wars 2. PR Beyonder possesses quite clearly unlimited power, but is just as clearly not Omniscient, which makes him Ultipotent. This lack of Omniscience notably makes him human-like and relatable (notably in his oh so very human search for purpose), and represent a very valid limitation to such overwhelming power. Much more believable than characters dubbed fully "Omnipotents" who invariably turn out to be useless plot-puppets (I'm looking at you TOAA). DYBAD (talk) 21:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) TOAA / Beyonder IN PR-Beyonder time, TOAA simply didn't exist, having been created decades later, then retconned as the biggest shot that ever was while Beyonder was massively nerfed and retconed 3-4 times in a row (talk about cheating). I don't get why people put so much faith in TOAA when he hardly ever did anything at all, and almost didn't even appeared. Personally, I don't trust Words of God unless they are backed-up by actual facts and feats (since writers can basically say whatever curently matches their best interest, whether it makes sense or not). So to me and until proven otherwise, TOAA is just an Omni-Impotent shadow hidding behind a megalomaniac title (how many comic/manga stories had an unseen "OP" top dog eventually revealed as weak, dead or a lie ?). Regarding PR-Beyonder, I described him as Ultipotent, not Omnipotent (no Omniscience, making him interesting). DYBAD (talk) 21:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Dimensions I am not anywhere near a scientific authority (in fact, I am pretty stupid these days) but you know height, width, and length correct? Those dimensions, as well as time are the 4 dimensions that our universe consists of. If you have an infinitely thin flat piece of paper, you get a two dimensional object with only width and length. If you stack an infinite number of those planes on top of each other you get a 3-dimensional object. The same way, if you stack an infinite number of 3-dimensional objects on top of each other apong yet another, extremely hard to imagine dimension, you get a 4-dimensional object, but with time counted in, it turns to a 5-dimensional object. According to M-theory, our universe is just one of a ridiculously high number of branes in a 5-dimensional structure, comprising the multiverse. However, scientists believe that there are either 10 or 11 dimensions in total in our reality, comprising an even greater than multiversal scale, as a 6-dimensional object is as far above a 5-dimensional object, as it is above a 4-dimensional object, and so onwards. In certain fictional realms, there are even more than 11 dimensions. For example Marvel has at least 16 confirmed dimensions, and Tenchi Muyo more than 22. Antvasima (talk) 18:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Almighty status Metapotence > Ultipotence > Nigh Omnipotence And Metapotence is actually Omnipotence in its purely, perfect and absolute power beyond reason (to put an end to criticisms once and for all ^ ^;). DYBAD (talk) 11:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Admin Notices Others oh. Well, just to be clear, I think I may have over-stated it. I meant that he came to be when you told him of the 1-year ban thing. (asking why and why Antavisma wasn't banned) Sorry, it's my fault. I do that sometimes. I apologize for any inconvenience Gabriel456 (talk) 18:06, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Member talk BeyonderGod No problem! He wont be back so soon, his wikias are closed and he is globally blocked (not sure how long for though). So yeah, we can forget about him for a long time now. Death horseman94 (talk) 15:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Talk page That was hilarious of you to spam his talk page whilst he is banned! He wont be replying anytime soon lol! Death horseman94 (talk) 16:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Update: The latest posts were so fucking hilarious and well-said you deserve a gold medal. Miscellaneous Metapotence > Omnipotence, but only figuratively, since the first is simply a purified version of the second focused on its most essential aspect. Metapotence & Omnipotence > Virtual Omnipotence, precisely because the "Virtual" implies potential limitations that the other two don't have. Possible origin of Metapotence ? Your guess is as good as mine ^ ^; Aside from the writer's arbitrary decision, I can't imagine a way to acquire it. DYBAD (talk) 05:16, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm not getting into it. Constant debates/arguments about Omnipotence over the years has made me space out whenever it's so much as mentioned, so I'm not going to bother. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:38, January 30, 2015 (UTC) That being said, I should warn you that Supreme Being Physiology already exists in the also called of Monotheistic Deity Physiology. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:45, January 30, 2015 (UTC)